Question: What is the surface area of this box? Drag on the box to rotate it. $5$ $2$ $4$
Explanation: To find the surface area, find the areas of each of the faces, and add all the areas up. To see this better, let's try unwrapping the box: We can group the faces together based on size and color: $5$ $4$ $4$ $2$ $2$ $5$ We can calculate the area of each of the pieces now: $ 2 \left(4 \times 5\right) + 2 \left(2 \times 4\right) + 2 \left(5 \times 2\right) $ $ = 40 + 16 + 20$ $ = 76 $ Thus, the total surface area of the box is $76$.